Something's Fishy
by KimberlySan
Summary: Gorillaz This is probably the stupidist shortest thing I've ever typed up. But here it is, for your plesure. It only has 2D and Murdoc in it... Sorry Noodle and Russel fans!


A/N- I can't write British accents. I wish I could, but I can't. Just imagine it for now... please? puts hands together and bows also... forgive me but this is really short. But I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Gorillaz. I do this for my own sick fascination.

**_Something's Fishy_**

By: Kimmy-Sama

The pub was dark and a little dusty. Kind of a run down hole in the wall where people only go to suffer in their own self-pity. A old worn jukebox played some older stuff, mostly soft and depressing music that one would gladly listen too if they were going to commit suicide in the next half hour. It certainly wasn't cheery, if you get my drift. Not many people were there, mostly old spinsters that lost love or never found it and became dry and weary. The tender was a bit younger then most of them, but his age showed on his face.

The two youngest patrons had been there for a few hours, trying to ignore the stares. They sat at the end of the bar, two full ashtrays in front of them and a few empty pints sitting on the counter. The tender obviously was not doing his job probably.

Murdoc Niccals stubbed another fag into the mount, his face having a scowl lightly at the sight of it. He looked around for a bit, spied another empty ashtray down the bar a bit. He reached for it, and managed to grip it in his boney fingers.

Stuart Tesspot, aka, 2D watched as his bassist did this and waited for him to stick the tray between them to ash his own fag. Quietly he took a swig of his drink to wash down the pills he just popped in his mouth.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "Headache?"

"Sorta. I got this nagging twinge in the back of me neck." Stu lied a bit, and threw in a little neck rub. He stuck his fag back in his mouth.

The bassist just looked away, deciding not to pry into the singer's addiction. It would just come out the same way no matter what he tried. His multi-colored gaze took in the Pub, watching the other single people mutter into their glasses about the world being a cruel place and how they wish it would all go away... etc. Murdoc just snuffed a chuckle and shook his head a bit. "My kinda place."

They sat in silence for a while. It seemed as if they both had a lot on their minds at the time, both in other worlds almost. They didn't move much either, Murdoc occasionally patted his jacket down, and 2D would fumble with his lighter, and sigh deeply.

The tender, his name Leon, came back after a few minutes M.I.A., and cleaned up the small mounds of buts and empty glasses. "You gents need anything else?"

Murdoc just huffed and took a swig of his pint. 2D shook his head, his 'twinge' not bothering him now. Leon just nodded and walked off once again.

"Oi. You wanna go soon?"

2D put his fag out and nodded lightly. "Yeah. It's just makin me more sad..."

Soon the two were walking down an empty street at one thirty in the morning, both still seeming a bit distant and afraid to speak to one another. The night was incredibly quiet... so quiet it was deafening. 2D kept turning his head around to check behind them, and then back and forth, checking allies.

"What the hell is wrong?" He growled between gritted teeth.

"I keep hearing things... like Zombies. You think they followed us?"

"I doubt Zombies are that smart."

2D didn't look too relieved, but tried his best to keep quiet. He stuck his hands in his hands in his jeans, and looked downward at his feet as they walked again in silence. The ground was a bit slick and wet from a rain earlier that day. 2D loved the look of wet pavement; it was like a dark lake he could walk over. Anything to keep his mind busy...

Murdoc didn't notice Stu's fascination with the ground, he was looking to the sky, the light clouds fading in the distance, and the moon shining as well as it could for being only half there.

"Murdoc?"

The singer looked up from the ground as he spoke, and waited until the other grunted a 'what?' and then sighed a bit. "Why did it have to happen?"

"It didn't have to happen, brainache. It just did. Get over it."

"But.. what if I coulda stopped it? Ya know.. done something?"

Murdoc stopped walking, and so did 2D. The Satanist turned to look at the younger man, and glared a bit. "You couldn't. Fuck it, I say. No big deal."

2D looked down yet again, a bit puzzled and upset. "But... I feel like.. "

Whack. Murdoc hit the singer right across the head with his fist. The force made the poor 2D stumble onto his walk able lake. His hand went in small puddle of the rain water and caused it to splash up on his face, and he quickly wiped it away and blinked a few times to get himself together.

The bassist growled and muttered something under his breath and started to walk off, and yelled behind him. "Get up, dullard! I'll just bloody buy you a new fish!"

At these words, the now very excited 2D jumped up and jogged up to Murdoc, a huge grin on his face. "Really? You will?"

He sighed and shook his head. "If it makes you stop whining... "

"Thanks Murdoc!" Ignoring the water now all over his jeans and face, he happily walked beside his band mate and whistled a tune. He had been depressed his fish died that morning... but now that was gone from his mind.

"Fuckin dullard..." Murdoc muttered, and lit up a fag.

**_END!_**

I know. Stupid. Let me just say I'm in a weird mood tonight. I've been listening to Pinback for the past hour and a half and I think my mind is warped... o.O I was trying for serious, but It seems impossible for me! Oh well. Review and tell me how bad it is. :hugs her 2D doll:


End file.
